


Hands

by Pripple



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Hands, M/M, Some Fluff, Teasing, maybe lot's of fluff, written for a promt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pripple/pseuds/Pripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt; James adores Michael's hands, and he also loves teasing Michael by sucking his fingers. And also some fluffy cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this promt: Anything to do with Michael's fingers. Tracing patterns into James' skin, sucking on Michael's fingers, actual fingering... I don't care, just please answer my call to celebrate this man's amazing hands. Woof.

James always admired Michael’s hands. Even if Michael himself refused to believe James, he thought them as the most beautiful hands in the world. Long fingers and elegant knuckles, looking delicate but extremely strong. James adored the grip, the touch, the stroke from one of that fingers, like a ghost kiss on his skin. Michael liked to touch James, after all, and of course James liked to be touched by Michael. By those gorgeous hands. 

“If I were an artist,” James told him once, when they were laying on their bed, legs tangled each other. Michael looked at him to continue. James gave a small smile, and a kiss on the cheek. Newly shaved, smelled heavenly. “I would paint your hands. All day long.”

After that, Michael gave James a soft chuckle, and then kissed him, making him forget what he was saying.

Michael’s hands had the perfect size too. When James was cold, he could take his hands to his own, covering James’s little hands perfectly, even giving him a comforthing thumb-stroke, or Michael could grab James’s hip when they were making love to each other, and leave a great mark on James’s pale skin. Overall, Michael’s hands were amazing. James decided that again, when he was in their kitchen, making coffee for Michael and himself, making sure to add a little bit brandy.

“So,” James said, as he came in the living room, bare feet, carrying their coffee mugs. “How was your interview?” He asked, placed the mugs on their large coffee table – Michael’s choice- and himself on Michael’s lap.

After giving James a quick kiss and shipping his coffee, Michael answered.

“It was fun. But exteremly tiring.”

“You have still make-up, there.” 

James cleaned Michael’s chin with his thumb, then Michael caught his hand, kissing his thumb and lancing their fingers together.

“Why that tiring?” James asked, curling on Michael’s lap more, making himself comfortable enough.

“It was cold, y’know.” Michael said. “I got cold.”

“Aw.” James teased, kissing Michael’s neck. “Gladly, you have me, so I can keep you warm, darling.”

“Keep yourself warm.” Michael teased back, as he touched James’s bare feet and felt that they were freezing. James gave a little complain, Michael laughed and captured his feet with his hands. James rested his head on Michael’s shoulder, sighing. 

“Where are your socks?” Michael asked, a little worried because it already started to rain outside. And it was not one of that gentle rains, it was pouring hard. 

“Gone.”

Michael grinned, shark-like again. “Your socks cannot be gone.”

“I couldn’t find something warm enough.”

“So it’s better to walk around like this and get cold?”

“I knew you would keep me warm.” James answered with a smirk, earning another laugh, and a kiss on the temple.

There was a silence when they drank their coffees, enjoying each other’s company. James himself was really comfortable, as Michael kept his feet warm and dropped kisses all over his hair now and then. They listened the sound of rain, it was like a lullaby to James’s ear. And soon, he closed his eyes.

Next time he opened his eyes, he was up on Michael’s arms, being carried to bed.

“Michael?” James mumbled as Michael placed him on the bed carefully.

“I don’t know how you manage to fell asleep while drinking coffee.” Michael laughed, wearing a pair of socks to James’s feet. James hummed, watching Michael move.  
“Mine was mostly brandy.” James said, laying on his back. Michael shook his head, climbing on the bed.

“Did you eat?”

“Yes. I knew you were going to eat out.”

“Good.” Michael said, kissing his forehead. “Do you need anything else?”

“You.”

Michael grinned. “I’m here, love.”

“I need you closer then.” James raised an eyebrow.

Michael shook his head again, shifting closer and brushing James’s hair back. James caught his hand, nuzzling his cheek against it.

“Your hands are amazing.”

“Oh no, not that again…” Michael rolled his eyes, but smiling as he watched James, up on his one elbow.

“What?” James complained. “You know it’s truth.”

“James…”

“It is!”

Michael laughed, kissing his chin.

“Alright, alright.”

“How tired are you?” James asked.

“Very.”

James hummed, sighing.

“Why?” Michael asked then.

“I was hoping some tease.” James said, kissing Michael’s middle finger, which was brushing against his lips. “But you are tired, so it can wait.”

“Oh…” Michael grinned. “Never tired for that, my love.”

“Sure?”

“Mm.”

James grinned with that, started to suck Michael’s middle finger, as slowly as possible. He didn’t look away from Michael’s face, his own bright blue eyes fixed on Michael’s pale blue-greens. Michael bit down his lip, watching James’s lips move around his finger. James moved the finger in and out, moving his tongue from inside to tease Michael even more. Michael gasped, his other hand came to play with James’s hair. James smiled softly, closing his eyes for a second, but earned a complaining noise immediately.

“No. Open them.”

Obeying Michael without a complain or hesitate, James looked into Michael’s eyes again. 

“God.” Michael sighed.

“They are amazing.” James whispered once he withdrew his mouth, dropping kisses all over Michael’s hands, on his palm, and knuckles, and fingertips. Michael watched James carefully, letting him do all he wanted.

Michael caught James by the cheek finally, holding him close to kiss him. James’s lips were warm and soft against his own. James kissed him back, with all his desire. But he knew he had to pull back soon, before it was impossible to stop. Even if Michael said he wasn’t tired for this, James knew he was. And he certainly couldn’t be selfish, not to Michael, never.

As he broke the kiss, Michael leaned in for more, but James stopped him, pressing a finger on his lips. Michael complained.

“But why?”

“You’re tired.” James said.

“Am not.”

James gave him a look, and certainly Michael knew he couldn’t change James’s mind, so he kept his mouth close.

“Let’s sleep.” James whispered.

“If you’re sure.” Michael said.

“Finger-fuck can wait. Tomorrow is Sunday after all.”

Michael grinned with that, pulling James close and wrapping his arms around him.

“Mm. I’m looking forward to wake up.” Michael mumbled.

“Ask me.” James chuckled.


End file.
